Beautiful
by izzijonasgurl
Summary: Nate and Gwen are happy together until Nate accidentally cheats on her. can he win her heart back? Jason and Alexa broke up for their first year of college, now that they're home for the summer will they hook up? And what's going on with Shane and Lily?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS NOT A CAMP ROCK STORY. it's about NICK JOE and KEVIN Jonas. i had to change the summary so the story wouldn't get reported. :)**

**anyways... enjoy! it's the first fanfiction i've ever written... and review if you do like it!**

**izzi**

"Does this dress make my butt look big?" Gwen asked jokingly.

Lily rolled her eyes and Nick and Joe bust up laughing. Gwen smiled and Lily poked her head out of the door of her dressing room stall. Joe's face lit up at the sight of her.

"Do you have a dress?" he asked.

Lily replied, "Well, yeah, but I don't know if I like this one… and it is our senior prom so I don't want it to be the wrong one…"

"Just show us the dress," finished Nick.

The door Lily had been holding to herself swung open freely. Lily tenderly stepped in front of the entrance to the dressing room so Nick and Joe could see her. Gwen walked over and stroked the fabric lightly, whistling softly.

The dress was dark blue and flowing. It was strapless and long, sequins and gems sewn all over it to highlight parts of Lily's figure. The blue faded as the fabric began to reach the floor, becoming a soft powder blue by the time it brushed her bare feet.

Lily looked up at her friend's faces, waiting to see Joe's reaction. He was, after all, Lily's date to prom. She smiled as she saw the astonished look spread across his face.

"So?" she prodded, trying to get Nick or Joe out of their state of speechlessness.

"It's amazing!" Nick commented quietly.

Joe's eyes scanned Lily's dress from her feet all the way up until he looked her in the eyes. She smiled and he matched her expression, but with a bit more shock.

"What is it?" Lily asked, trying to decipher Joe's look.

"It's… it's…" he couldn't seem to find the words.

"What?" Lily whispered.

Joe's full smile broke out across his face, lighting up his eyes. He finished, "It's perfect."

Lily's smile grew and she turned to Gwen. Gwen nodded, telling Lily, "This is the one."

Lily then noticed Gwen's dress. It had the classic ball gown shape, tight to her torso then puffy skirt starting at her hips. It was purple with white and black accents and a hint of a shimmer in the main fabric.

"I love your dress too," Lily said. "Are you going to get it?"

Gwen was shopping for prom dresses with Lily. Even though Gwen was a sophomore, her grade was allowed to be at the prom. Actually, all grades were accepted, but usually the freshman didn't go.

Gwen hadn't gone as a freshman because she hadn't been asked. But this year when she hooked up with Nick at Christmas break, they decided that they wanted to go to prom together.

"Yeah," Nick added, "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Gwen responded, "I think I'm getting it."

Lily smiled. She said, "Good. I'm going to get this one then."

"You mean _I'm_ going to get that dress?" asked Joe.

"What?" Lily asked, shock spreading across her face.

"I'm going to buy your dress for you. Now come on… don't you two want to get dresses for that beach bash also?" Joe asked.

Gwen and Lily clapped excitedly, then rushed back into their dressing room stalls to change back into their regular clothing. Joe bought Lily and Gwen's dresses for them, then had the woman put them on hold until they had finished shopping.

As they walked down the main hallway of the mall, Nick's growling stomach was audible. He started to complain about being hungry, so they all made a detour to the food court.

After getting their McDonald's food and finding a table, they quickly cleaned their plates. Lily didn't eat much, saying it was because McDonald's didn't fit on her new diet plan. She instead pulled out a protein bar and started munching away happily.

"Diet?" Joe asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah," Lily explained, "I want to look my best this summer, I turn eighteen and I want to look great in all the pictures of my last summer before college."

"Okay," Joe replied hesitantly, "But you don't really need to diet."

Lily shrugged and took another bite of her granola bar.

When they were done eating they hit a few more stores. The girls found dresses and swimsuits for the beach bash, and Joe and Nick both scored some awesome vintage t-shirts. They got the prom dresses from the store where the lady had reserved them, then went outside to Joe's car.

"Can I drive?" asked Nick excitedly. He had recently received his driver's license and was always eager to practice.

"There's more than one person you're not related to," Lily explained, climbing into the passenger's seat.

"Yeah," agreed Joe, sliding into the driver's seat. "And there's no way I'm letting you drive _my _car. Kevin's… maybe. But not mine."

Joe drove them home, dropping the girls off at their houses with the dresses. Once Lily left, Nick hopped into the front seat next to Joe.

"That dress Gwen bought was amazing," Nick said, trying to start a conversation.

Joe nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. He had turned on the radio, but the music was like white noise. Nick tried again.

He commented, "Lily's dress was pretty cool too."

Joe hinted a smile, but it disappeared quickly. Nick was getting frustrated, Joe wasn't usually this quiet.

"What are you thinking about?" Nick asked. "You're never this quiet."

"That whole 'diet' thing from lunch today," Joe explained. "It's just not like Lily."

Nick shrugged. He responded, "She's a girl. She just wants to look perfect for her senior prom and her eighteenth birthday."

Joe nodded, but the thought still bothered him. He pulled into the long driveway, putting the car in park and shutting it off. Nick grabbed their bag of new shirts and they walked inside the large house.

As they walked through the door, their seven-year-old brother Frankie ran into the kitchen shouting news of their arrival. Nick and Joe kicked off their shoes and Nick bolted upstairs to his room.

Joe walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. He held the remote in his hand but didn't turn on the television. His mother and Frankie appeared at the doorway.

"Joseph, Frankie and I are going to buy some groceries for dinner. Your father is at work so that just leaves Nick, Kevin, and yourself," his mom said.

Joe nodded and shortly after heard the front door shut as his mom and Frankie left. Kevin ambled into the room and sat next to Joe on the black leather couch.

Kevin eyed the remote and asked, "Are you going to turn something on?"

Joe tossed the remote between his hands, then threw it to Kevin who snatched it out of midair. Kevin's eyes searched Joe's partially concealed face, and instead of turning on the television he sat up a bit taller.

"What's bothering you?" Kevin asked.

Joe leaned back, sinking into the cushion and resting his head on the wall. He responded, "What do you mean?"

Kevin laughed. "Usually I have to fight you for the remote, and today you just give it to me?"

Joe's eyes grew narrow. He explained, "Lily's started on a diet."

"Why does that bother you?" Kevin wondered aloud.

"That's just not her. She looks perfect anyway…" Joe's voice trailed off.

"Maybe you should go on a diet with her!" Kevin responded. He sat forward quickly and playfully backhanded Joe in the stomach.

Joe made an _'ooff' _sound as Kevin's hand connected with his center. Joe's feet came off the ground momentarily and his torso snapped forward. Kevin might've been teasing but he could pack quite a punch.

They both began to laugh and Joe slugged Kevin on his exposed shoulder.

"Hey!" Kevin complained.

Joe stood up, still chuckling. He shook his head and walked out of the living room. As he rounded the corner and started up the stairs, he heard Kevin turn on the television to MTV. Kevin was quite addicted to music videos, even though they didn't play many of them on MTV anymore.

Joe took the steps two at a time and reached the second floor of their New Jersey home quickly. He passed Nick's room and heard him talking. Joe paused momentarily and caught the name of who Nick was talking to. Gwen. Joe might've guessed. The two of them were always together, and when they weren't physically together they were talking on the phone.

Lily and Joe didn't talk that much, but they weren't as new as a couple as Nick and Gwen. It had only been since Christmas break for his younger brother… whereas Joe had hooked up with Lily the summer before. Joe smiled to himself, remembering that it was actually on Lily's birthday that he had asked her out. She had admitted to Joe later on that she had always like him. Joe told her that it was the same way in his case.

Now almost one year later they were still together, and quite happy actually. They really understood each other and got along flawlessly. Well, they had their arguments every once and a while but it was mostly smooth sailing.

Joe entered his and Kevin's room, dropping down onto his bed. He laced his fingers together, placed his hands behind his head, and lay back until he felt the soft bedspread beneath his hands. Joe thought for a while, wondering what he should get for Lily for her birthday. He still had a while, her eighteenth birthday wasn't until July 15th, but Lily always seemed to have her presents for Joe a month or two early.

It wasn't until Nick came in and had to wake Joe up that Joe realized he had fallen asleep. He had been especially tired all day, but he just put on a smile as he followed Nick downstairs for dinner.

**YAY! end of chapter one! look for all the other chapters now... this story is complete! :)**

**review though! i love reviews!**

**izzi**


	2. Chapter 2

**yay chapter two!**

**what will develop now? what's with Lily's new 'diet'? and what's going to happen at prom? all will be answered eventually...**

**izzi**

chapter two:

"Lillian! Come downstairs for dinner!" shouted Lily's mom.

"I'm not hungry!" Lily responded, hoping her voice would carry through her shut door.

"How come?" her mom asked.

"I had a big lunch!" Lily lied. She didn't hear any more from her mom, so Lily assumed that her mom had believed her.

Not everything Lily said had been a lie, she really wasn't hungry. Her protein bar was holding her over, and she would just pop in a vitamin before she went to bed to cover the lost nutrients. Lily switched her focus back on her homework, for she was determined to achieve all B's or A's in her classes this semester.

Lily looked over at her prom dress that she had so proudly hung in front of her closet door. She smiled, picturing how amazing she would look with Joe that night(as long as he wore the dark blue tie that would match her dress so well).

Behind her closet door, hanging amidst her other clothing, was her dress for the beach bash. Joe was holding her a humongous party for her eighteenth birthday, but he was calling it a beach bash. He was so thoughtful like that… one of the many reasons she liked him.

Lily sighed, glancing at her desk. Math started to fill her mind as she dove back into her schoolwork.

"Alexa, how do I look?" asked Lily, spinning around again.

It was the night of prom, and Lily was ready. She had already done her makeup and one of her best friends(Alexa) had styled her hair. She looked perfect, but Lily wanted the reassurance of someone besides herself and her mom.

"You look great," Alexa responded with a laugh, "Stop worrying. Joe's going to be speechless no matter how you look."

Alexa was two years older than Lily, and acted as Lily's older sister. Before Alexa had graduated high school, she had been Kevin Jonas's girlfriend. Alexa's parents lived next door to Lily and the two had grown up together. Alexa was in town for the weekend, back home from the college she was attending. Kevin had also decided to take the weekend off, but Lily thought that mostly had to do with the fact Alexa was here too.

"When is Joe getting here?" Lily asked, wondering when she was supposed to leave.

"Oh, Joe isn't driving you," Alexa corrected her. Lily's face fell, but Alexa explained, "I'm taking you."

Lily rolled her eyes. Alexa sat down on the chair under Lily's loft bed. Lily knew why Alexa was taking her. It was because once Lily got dropped off at the dance, Kevin(who was driving his brothers) would probably convince her to leave in her car with him in the passenger seat so they could have a night on the town. College-kids style.

Lily didn't care, this night was going to be perfect. Just her and Joe, with no other worries. Jamming out to music with their friends around them, being themselves. And besides, the school year was almost over.

"Alright," Lily responded, looking at herself in her mirror once more, "Let's go."

A half an hour into the dance Lily already found herself exhausted. The songs were crazy, but it was a ton of fun to dance without a care. Joe's dance moves were an anomaly, and Lily was laughing almost the entire time. He had worn that blue tie she wanted him to, so she was certain their picture would be perfect.

Everyone stopped dancing as one song ended, then listened for the beginning of another song. It was the first slow dance of the night. Gwen and Nick stepped toward each other, standing about an arms length apart. Lily stood right in front of Joe, her arms wrapped around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder as then rocked back and forth.

Joe sang to the song, but soft enough that only Lily could hear. Every note was perfect, and the sound of his voice made Goosebumps form along her arms.

"You should be a singer," she commented.

"What?" asked Joe.

"No…" Lily thought for a moment, "You and your brothers should be a band. You and Nick can sing so well, Kevin's amazing at guitar, Nick can play the drums-"

"No way," Joe said, cutting her off.

Lily pulled back and looked up at Joe, confused. He decided to elaborate.

"We've talked about it… and we've actually tried to write a few songs together. They're okay, but none of us are that hooked on the idea of actually being a band. Besides, the chances are so small…" Joe's voice trailed off.

Lily just smiled. She leaned in and rested her head against Joe's shoulder once again.

"Good," she whispered, "Cause if you became famous then I'd have more competition."

Joe smiled and didn't even have to tell Lily she was wrong. She already knew that Joe didn't want anyone but Lily in his life. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the scent of her perfume. He loved holding her in his arms and Joe decided to just let the moment live.

Kevin and Alexa sat on a bench at the local children's park, the dark night surrounding them. They had talked nonstop for the past few hours, just trying to catch up on what they had each missed in the other's life. Kevin and Alexa hadn't spoken to each other for a few months.

Kevin laughed at a story Alexa had finished telling. She watched his hair shake as his head leaned back. She smiled, realizing how much she had missed his laugh. It had been the thing to first draw Alexa to him when they were freshmen in high school.

Kevin sighed and a short silence entered their conversation. Alexa suddenly stood up, grabbing Kevin's hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We need something to do, and I have an idea," Alexa replied, dropping his hand once he was standing next to her.

"What?" he asked.

"Race you to the monkey bars!" Alexa shouted, taking off to her right.

Kevin started laughing again as he chased after Alexa. She beat him to the monkey bars and started to climb the ladder. Her hand clamped down on the first slim, metal bar as she swung forward. Reaching the other side, she waited for Kevin to finish.

He dropped to the ground next to her and spotted the swings. Pointing, the two started running. Alexa beat Kevin again, and sat down upon one of the small black seats.

Kevin sat down on the one next to her and the two started swinging back and forth. Higher and higher they went, until Alexa shouted.

"Jumping contest! Skill and distance!" she yelled.

"You're on!" Kevin replied.

Alexa let go of the metal chains at the peak of her arc, flying into the air. She started screaming, but mostly out of joy. Landing a ways away, Alexa turned and smirked.

"Beat that!" she shouted.

Kevin reached the peak of his arc, but Alexa didn't see him jump. Instead he leaned backward. Once he was perpendicular to the ground he let go, spinning the full circle before landing softly in the dirt. He had just performed a back flip off the swing.

"Tie!" she screamed, then took off toward the tall slide.

Kevin stood at the bottom of the ladder and watched Alexa climb. She reached the top and sat down, her legs in front of her. She rested on the platform and sat there, taking in her surroundings.

The park was empty, besides her and Kevin. The sky was open and the stars were brighter than ever. Happiness filled every part of her, and Alexa couldn't help but smile. A thought pressed against the back of her mind, but she pushed it away.

"I'm scared!" she shouted.

Kevin smiled. "Wait right there!" he proclaimed.

Kevin began to climb, and reached the top in no time. He sat behind Alexa, placing one of his legs on each side of her body. She leaned backwards into him and he wrapped his arms around her torso.

Kevin's breath was warm against her ear as he responded, "I'm here now, we can slide down together."

Alexa's eyes closed as she registered the feeling of his arms around her. She whispered, "What if I don't want to go down?"

Kevin smiled. He replied, "Then we'll just have to sit here awhile."

Alexa matched his smile and finished, "Fine by me."

**ooo... do i sense a Kevalexa relationship forming? does anyone else? and what about the rest of prom?**

**izzi**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter three! read on!**

**the rest of prom is this chapter... along with some more of Lily's situation.**

**izzi**

chapter three:

The dance was almost over; there was one song left, to be exact. Gwen and Nick had disappeared somewhere but Joe and Lily didn't pay attention to where. They didn't really care, it was Nick and Gwen's first prom and Lily and Joe were definitely not going to act like their parents. Besides, the sophomores had enough sense not to do anything _too_ drastic.

Joe was drenched with sweat and Lily didn't seem to mind. She was having too much fun. The song ended and the entire gym started cheering. The DJ said a quick thanks and told everyone to have a great summer.

People started filing out of the gym and into the lobby. Lily started to follow the crowd when Joe grabbed her arm.

"Nick and Gwen," he explained. The two of them wandered around the quickly emptying gymnasium as they tried to find Joe's little brother and his girlfriend.

They had taken another fifteen minutes and still no sophomores. Joe was starting to get flustered.

"Where are they?" he asked, mostly to himself.

Lily eyed the door to the janitor's closet. She walked toward it and placed her hand on the door knob. She hesitated, then whispered to herself, "If I know Gwen…"

Lily turned the handle and pulled open the door. Nick and Gwen were sitting on the floor, practically eating each other's faces off. They shot apart at the sound of the door opening and Nick's cheeks grew red.

"Sorry," Nick said quietly, averting his eyes.

Lily rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do, ground you for having fun?"

Gwen grinned and the two followed Lily into the gym again. Lily shouted for Joe and he ran up to her, noticing his brother and Gwen.

"You found them?" Joe asked.

Lily nodded, explaining. "They were in the janitor's closet making out," she stated.

"It was Nick's idea," Gwen said.

"Classic," Joe commented, with a smile towards his brother. "I taught you well."

Nick smiled. Joe draped his arm across Lily's shoulders. She wrapped her arm around his waist and hugged him briefly.

"He certainly learned from the best," she said quietly.

The four walked out of the school and into the parking lot. Joe looked around and saw Kevin's car a few feet away. Lily couldn't find Alexa's car, and knew right away that her prediction had come true.

"Gwen, we're giving you a ride home, right?" asked Joe.

"Yeah," she replied.

Lily stepped next to Joe and laced her fingers between his.

"My ride left with your driver so I guess I'm with you too," she announced.

Joe reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out the keys. Lily laughed as Joe tossed the up in the air and caught them again.

He commented, "Good thing my driver left his keys then."

After dropping Gwen and Lily off at their houses, Nick assumed his preferred seat: the passenger's seat. The drive back to the Jonas house was a quiet one. Nick was deep in thought and Joe just concentrated on driving.

Upon reaching home they went inside to find their mother sitting on the couch reading a book. She put her finger up to her lips and then pointed upstairs, motioning that Frankie was asleep and they had to be quiet. Nick bolted upstairs but Joe went and sat next to his mom.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"How was the dance?" she asked.

Joe smiled. He responded, "Amazing."

"Lily looked quite beautiful," Mrs. Jonas commented.

Joe nodded, "The most beautiful I've seen her in a while."

Joe stood up and told his mom goodnight. He headed upstairs and decided to take a quick shower before crashing. Fifteen minutes later he walked into his and Kevin's room wearing flannel pajama pants and a black beater.

He glanced over to Kevin's bed and noticed it empty. Joe could've guessed his brother wouldn't be home when his girlfriend was in town and he hadn't seen her for months. Joe climbed into his bed and shut off the light on the bed stand, letting sleep overcome his thoughts.

Over the next month nothing big happened; save for Joe and Lily's graduation from high school. It was an emotional time but also a happy one, with many parties to attend. School was out for the year, and summer was starting to take over the weather. Beach trips were made many times by the young couples, especially Joe and Lily.

Kevin and Alexa were both home for the summer, and enjoying each other's company as much as they could. They were hardly found apart, but as legal adults their parents had no real control over the two anyway. Joe was also a legal adult, but Lily was not yet so they were slightly more restricted.

It was early-June and Joe was on the phone with Lily, planning their next date.

"So… the beach like normal?" Joe asked. He was laying in his back yard with one hand under his head, the other holding the phone up to his ear. His jeans were tight to his toned legs, but his cotton tee moved with the gentle breeze.

"Hmm… how about a movie instead?" Lily offered. She sat on the floor of her room, knees up in front of her. She was wearing grey sweat pants and a white tank top with her hair pulled back in a messy bun. Lily had been doing her daily workout, but for some reason she made today's a bit harder.

"We went to a movie last time," Joe pointed out.

"So? I don't see what the big deal is," Lily snapped.

"Sorry! Movie it is," Joe caved, "I'll pick you up at six?"

"Fine. Bye," Lily said harshly.

"Bye," Joe responded, then realized that Lily had hung up.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Lily had been really moody lately, but he didn't know why. She was obsessed with her 'daily workout' even though she looked great. A bit on the thinner side even.

Joe shrugged off the thought, Lily must just be trying to be in the best shape for her beach bash. Joe smiled and drifted off to sleep, thinking about how amazing his last summer home would be.

"I want to see Demon Days," Joe commented. The two were standing outside the movie theater trying to decide what to watch. Lily had argued with everything Joe had said, but he tried one more time to state his opinion.

"Joe, we can't see that. You know it'll give me nightmares," Lily responded, sounding offended.

"Well then what do you want to see?" Joe asked, his voice a bit too harsh.

"I don't know!" Lily yelled, exasperated. A few heads turned but Lily stormed away. Joe chased after her, grabbing onto her arm.

"Let me go!" Lily shouted. Joe's grip around her arm just tightened. Her arms felt bony and weak in his hand.

"What is so wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Just leave me alone!" Lily shouted. More people turned to look at the pair. Joe realized this and didn't like it.

Lily tried to jerk her arm away a few times, but Joe just grabbed her around her waist and threw her over his shoulder. Lily cried out in pain but Joe kept running.

Panting, he finally reached the beach. It was dark outside so there was almost nobody there. He took Lily off of his shoulder and set her down on the sand. Joe stayed tense, ready to grab Lily again if she tried to run for it.

Surprisingly, Lily just melted to the ground, sinking lower and lower until she sat on the light sand. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around her calves, resting her head on her knees.

Joe sat down next to her, staring at the ocean in front of them. Lily started shaking, and Joe could tell she was crying. He was worried that she would reject any comfort from him since he had just kidnapped her in a sense, so Joe sat silently and waited for her to stop.

"What's wrong with me," she whispered. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Extreme PMS-ing?" Joe suggested.

Lily lifted her head and stared at Joe with a questioning look. Joe turned his head to look at her and shrugged.

"What?" he asked with a chuckle.

A small smile appeared on Lily's face as she started to laugh. Joe smiled as well. He had offered it as a serious guess, but apparently Lily didn't think it was.

"Isn't that the time when you girls are always mad and short-tempered?" Joe asked. This just made Lily laugh even harder.

"I am not," laughs, "PMS-ing," laughs, "I'm just," laughs, "really tired lately," Lily tried to explain.

Joe smiled and waited for Lily to calm down. She sighed, resting her chin on her knees. Joe stretched his legs in front of him, crossing his ankles and leaning back on his elbows.

"Sorry I kinda ruined our date," Lily apologized.

Joe shrugged. "This is romantic," he said, "Just you and me, on a beach, at night."

"Hmmm, it does sound romantic," Lily agreed, looking down at Joe with a smile.

He smiled back, his teeth shining in the moonlight. His dark eyes reflected the stars in the sky above them. His hair was it's normal messiness, but always styled so. Joe's shirt hugged his toned chest and arms. His jeans were tighter than the normal pair, but these were completely normal for Joe. Lily had noticed that he and his brothers had recently gotten into skinny jeans, but with their amazing legs they could pull them off.

'_He looks amazing,' _Lily thought.

Joe gazed up at Lily, taking in her appearance. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, but many dark curls had worked their way out of the hair elastic that held them back. Eyes the very color of the sea before them, they were Lily's best feature in Joe's opinion. Her pale skin looked golden but eerie in the moonlight. Her shirt was cute but sensible. Soft pink and flowing, it showed off her body. So did her adorable jean Bermuda's.

'_She looks amazing,' _Joe marveled to himself.

Simultaneously their heads came together and their lips met in a kiss. The kiss progressed and Lily put her hands down under her for support. It just so happens that Joe's chest was where Lily put her hands down. Joe moved his hand to behind her neck and pulled her closer to him.

Joe's hand began to slide down Lily's back. Once it hit the top of her jeans Lily jerked away from him.

"You think you're gettin' some!" Lily said, shocked.

"Psh, no!" Joe responded, sarcasm radiating in his voice.

Lily started laughing and jumped to her feet. She started running and Joe got up quickly, chasing after her. A genuine smile appeared on his face, he knew this was perfect.

**what's with Lily? has anyone tried to google search the symptoms yet? (irritable, thinning, dieting, moodswings, obsessed with exercise) wow, i didn't make that obvious. :**

**izzi**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter four! okay, this one or the one after it will be where i stop uploading for tonight. i gotta stop and let you guys review some of the way! and i need to see if people even like this story, lol. :**

**so here you go!**

**izzi**

chapter four:

"I am _so_ bored," Nick complained.

He sat on the floor, his back resting against the couch behind him. Gwen sat on the couch, her left leg tucked under her right leg which hung down next to Nick. She stared blankly at the TV, aimlessly playing with a lock of Nick's curly hair.

They were watching some sci-fi movie on television, but they had missed the first half of it so they didn't even know the name of it. They weren't paying enough attention to understand it anyway.

"What should we do then?" Gwen asked.

Nick thought for a moment, then smiled. Gwen gasped all of a sudden, so Nick turned his head to look up at her.

Gwen unfolded her legs and shot toward the music portion of the room, picking up Nick's acoustic guitar. She held it out and smiled.

"Play something for me?" she asked.

Nick sighed, standing up and walking over to where she was. He wrapped his hand around hers, the one that held the neck of the guitar. Leaning in, Nick gave Gwen a quick peck on the lips.

He took the guitar and pulled up a stool, sitting upon it. Gwen grabbed a seat as well, waiting impatiently as Nick tuned the guitar.

Finally he looked at her smiling face. "What do you want me to play?" he asked. Though his face didn't show it, he loved when Gwen asked him to play something. She was so in love with his music that it gave him confidence.

"Something I haven't heard before," Gwen suggested.

"That'll be hard to come up with," Nick commented. Gwen's smile grew as Nick thought. He always played something by one of Gwen's favorite bands. Nick's thoughts wandered to a different song… one she hadn't heard before.

Nick started to explain, "Well this is this one song that my brothers and I have been working on…" Gwen gasped and cut him off.

"I want to hear it!" she exclaimed.

Nick cleared his throat. He added, "Joe sings the verses, so sorry if I'm a little shaky on those notes."

Gwen nodded, her excitement causing her to almost… glow. She tried not to bounce up and down on her chair.

Nick started to play the beginning chords. Gwen calmed down and made no noise, letting the music fill the air. She listened intently, waiting for Nick to start. Finally, he sang:

_They come and go but they don't know_

_That you are my, beautiful._

_I try to come, closer with you,_

_But they all say, we won't make it through._

_But I'll be there forever, you will see that it's better._

_All of our hopes and our dreams, will come true._

_I will not disappoint you, I will be right there for you_

'_til the end, the end of time,_

_Please be mine…_

_Oh oooo oohhh._

_I'm in and out, of love with you_

_Tryin' to find if it's really true._

_Nah nah nah nah_

_How can I, prove my love_

_If they all say, I'm not good enough?_

_But I'll be there forever,_

_You will see that It's better_

_All of our hopes and our dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you _

_I will be right there for you_

'_til the end, the end of time._

_Please be mine._

_Can't stop the rain from fallin, can't stop my heart from callin you…_

_It's callin you!_

_Can't stop the rain from fallin, can't stop my heart from callin you…_

_It's callin you!_

_Cause I'll be there forever,_

_You will see that it's better_

_All of our hopes and our dreams, will come true_

_I will not disappoint you _

_I will be right there for you_

'_til the end, the end of time._

_Please be mine. _

Nick strummed the last chord and the room grew silent as the notes faded out of hearing. Gwen was staring, teary-eyed, at Nick. He looked up and smiled, seeing a tear escape her eyes.

Nick got up, setting his guitar down. Gwen got up as well, stepping into Nick's open arms. He held her as she cried, but he knew they were happy tears.

"That was the most," sniffle, "beautiful thing," sniffle, "I've ever heard," Gwen managed to say, though her voice was muffled against Nick's chest.

Nick's smile grew. He knew she would like the song, but he loved hearing her say it too. Standing there with her in his arms, it was just too good to be true. He loved the moment and never wanted it to end.

_Zzzzzz! _Too bad it had to. Nick's phone buzzed in his front pocket. Gwen giggled, she had felt the vibration against her leg as well. Nick apologized and stepped away, answering his phone.

"Yellow?" he asked. Gwen laughed.

"Purple," the person on the other line responded.

"What do you want Joe?"

"Well geez… I was just wondering when Cinderella was going to be exiting the castle. Prince Charming's older brother Prince Handsome would like to return to his residence," Joe responded.

Nick rolled his eyes; classic Joe.

"In like a half an hour," Nick answered, "And you need a better prince name. Like Prince Too-Tight-Pants."

"Yeah, like you can say much," Gwen commented.

"Prince Too-Cool-For-You is coming home in like thirty one minutes," Joe finished, hanging up the phone.

Nick chuckled, shutting his phone and sliding it into the back pocket of his jeans. Gwen just shook her head.

"Prince Too-Tight-Pants needed to know the exact moment I'm gone before he can come home?" Gwen asked.

"Prince Jerk-Face has a problem with you, and I need to know what it is," Nick stated.

"Well maybe he's just jealous cause you have such an amazing girlfriend," Gwen suggested, stepping up to Nick.

She kissed him once, both their eyes closing.

"Hmm…that must be it," Nick responded.

They wrapped their arms around each other and continued kissing for a few minutes before Nick's phone rang again. He groaned, pulling away from Gwen.

"You really are Mr. Popular tonight," Gwen commented, her frustration touching her voice.

Nick shot her a look of sympathy and opened his phone. He sighed and made an exasperated face, but then massaged his forehead and said 'okay'.

"Who was that?" asked Gwen.

"No one…" Nick responded dismissively, moving in for Gwen again. She put a hand on Nick's chest, eyeing him.

"Was it Kev-o?" Gwen questioned.

"Who's Kev-o?" Nick responded, laughing.

"Obviously not," Gwen said. "Who was it then?"

"Just Mari," Nick finished. "We're working together tomorrow."

"Oh," Gwen sighed.

Nick leaned in again, trying to kiss Gwen. Her lips stayed firmly pressed together, so Nick just kissed her forehead.

Nick forced a smile, looking down at Gwen. He knew Gwen didn't approve of Marielle, but Nick couldn't help that his life guarding partner happened to be his age and really pretty.

Thoughts were racing inside Gwen's mind. She hated Marielle, that beautiful, made-up, funny, perfect-body, French girl that Nick worked with. It also didn't help that Marielle and Nick were always in swimsuits when they were with each other and they were both trained in CPR.

Gwen silently convinced herself that Marielle understood boundaries and knew that Nick had a girlfriend. A car door slam interrupted her thoughts, and Nick pulled away from her.

"Joe's home," he said quietly.

"I know," Gwen responded. "I'll just go home then."

Nick nodded, glancing to the side at his guitar. Gwen sighed and walked out the door, passing Joe as he entered the house. Gwen had gotten her license a few days ago, having finally turned sixteen, so she drove everywhere she went.

Joe kicked off his shoes and walked into the room where Nick was. Nick had sat down on the black couch, his head in his hands. Joe plopped down next to him, leaning back and resting his right ankle on his other knee.

"Hey, man," Joe said, greeting Nick.

"Hey, Prince Jerk-face," Nick mumbled. Joe had heard him and shot Nick a glare.

"What's wrong with you?" Joe asked.

Nick looked at Joe in confusion. His tone was one of exasperation. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_?"

Joe shrugged. He responded, "Nothing. Lily and I had a great time at her little brother's baseball game. Their team even won."

Nick slammed his hands down on his knees, shooting up in the air. He turned so he faced Joe and looked at him questioningly.

"And?" Nick asked.

"And what?" Joe asked back.

"Did you forget a very important seven-year-old boy?" Nick almost shouted.

Joe sighed, rolling his eyes. He explained, "Frankie's going to play over at his friend's house. What makes you think I would forget him?"

Nick shrugged. He kept his answer to himself and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking out of the room.

Joe sighed again, then reached for the remote and turned on the television. A thought in the back of his mind wondered where Kevin was. He answered himself with two things. One, Kevin was twenty now and couldn't be found unless he wanted to be. And two, wherever Kevin was Alexa was probably there too which means Kevin wouldn't be home for a while.

**yep. there you go! if you don't review well, there may be no more of this story!**

**and i've already written it all, there's ten chapters. so i've really almost given you half of the story to preview, which i think is pretty good.**

**izzi**


	5. Chapter 5

**here's chapter five, although not many people are reviewing or liking this story... i'll keep going with it so the people that are can keep reading. :**

**this is my favorite scene between Kevin and Alexa... btw. :**

**izzi**

chapter five:

Joe's assumption had been right, Kevin was with Alexa. The two of them had decided to go shopping at the nearest mall. Too bad the nearest mall to the small New Jersey town they lived in was about forty-five minutes away.

They sat at a table in the food court, munching away at their Chinese lunches, still trying to catch up with each other. The year since they had last met seemed longer than it was.

Alexa tossed her head to the side, trying to keep her angular bangs out of her bright blue eyes. Her outfit was beach-themed, like usual. Alexa had a slight obsession with the beach and ocean. It was her favorite place to go no matter what time of year, but mostly during the summer.

"And I swear, I can't even look at Argyle socks anymore without laughing," Kevin finished, wrapping up another story from his adventurous freshman year in college. Alexa's laugh and image filled his mind and heart… oh how he had missed her.

Kevin took a long drink out of his Starbucks Vanilla Frapachino as Alexa asked him another question. "So how was the old love life?"

Kevin shrugged, placing his drink back on the table. He responded, "I dated a few girls off and on, but no one caught my eye." _Not like you did, _he felt compelled to add.

"How about you?" he asked.

"Same," Alexa replied, "There was this one guy who I really liked and we were going strong for a long time."

Kevin was silent as Alexa paused. He motioned for her to keep going.

"We broke up," she finally said.

"Why?" Kevin asked curiously.

Alexa's eyes dropped and she explained, "He was cheating on me for one of my best friends. Let's just say we're not friends anymore."

Kevin nodded, not wanting to push the subject. There was an awkward silence between the two, which was odd. They were never quiet, and when they were it wasn't ever awkward. The atmosphere gave the feeling of secrecy. Almost as if they were each hiding something.

Standing up, Kevin picked up their trays and walked over to the garbage. Alexa grabbed her purse and followed quickly. They headed back into the main section of the mall, looking around for other stores to go to.

"Bath and Body Works!" Alexa exclaimed, grabbing Kevin's hand and dragging him behind her.

Kevin laughed at Alexa's excitement and followed her in. Alexa was soon mesmerized by the array of colors and smells that came with the small store. She went straight over to one of the racks and picked up the sample spray bottle.

She started to turn, unknowing to Kevin coming up behind her. She said, "Kevin, do you like this sme-"

The two ran into each other and Alexa's finger accidentally pressed down on the cap, spraying Japanese Cherry Blossom perfume in Kevin's face. He shut his eyes immediately, falling backwards to the floor. Alexa just regained her balance and began to laugh.

Kevin stood up, wiping liquid from his face. Alexa couldn't control her laughter as Kevin shook his head around to try to get rid of the perfume.

"Like it?" Alexa managed to say.

"Yeah, but not on me!" Kevin exclaimed, a broad smile appearing on his face despite his obvious distress.

He reached over and snatched up a bottle of Exotic Coconut spray and pointed it at Alexa, squirting away. She recovered and started spraying him back, the two engaged in a non-stop battle of perfumes. Alexa finally put up her arms to defend her face. Kevin took the opportunity and set down his bottle, reaching forward and firmly squeezing his hands on either side of Alexa's small waist.

She jumped at his touch, her perfume flying into the air. Kevin caught it and set it back on the table right as one of the employees came over to see what was going on.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. The employee was short with shoulder-length brown hair that curled at the ends. She had a cute face but spoke with complete authority.

"Everything's fine," Kevin answered reassuringly.

The employee(her name tag said 'Molly') wrinkled her nose. She asked, "Why does it smell so strongly over here?"

"My friend was trying to open the bottle and it sort of exploded, but we have it under control now," Alexa quickly replied, coming up with the story on the spot.

Molly eyed Kevin and Alexa, obviously not pleased with the situation. She stated, "I suggest you make a purchase or leave the store."

Molly turned on her heel and started to walk away, but not before mumbling, "Before you break anything else."

Alexa made a shocked face and Kevin just chuckled, turning and exiting the store. Alexa followed him, running up from behind.

"Think fast!" she shouted, leaping into the air.

Kevin quickly prepared himself as Alexa jumped on his back. He caught her, recovered, and started walking again. Alexa sighed then rested her head on Kevin's shoulder as they wandered the mall.

"You know what Kevin?" Alexa asked.

"What?" Kevin responded.

Alexa's smile was heard through her voice.

"You smell really good."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Hey Marielle!" Nick shouted, shutting the gate behind him.

He quickly jogged around the large, in-ground pool at the country club where he worked. Nick reached the life-guard station and dropped his book bag on the ground, pulling out sunscreen and his sunglasses.

"Hey Nick," Marielle responded, stepping into the shade of the overhang. Their dark blue swimsuits signified the fact that they were only junior lifeguards, which was why they worked together on every shift.

After putting sunscreen on his legs, face, arms, and all of his exposed torso, Nick slid his sunglasses on top of his head. He turned and sat on the bench that rested against the cold cement wall behind him.

"So how long are we working today?" he asked, staring out over the glassy-looking pool.

"Full shift," Marielle replied. Nick groaned. 'Full shift' meant that the two of them would be there until eight o'clock at night, even though it was only ten in the morning.

Marielle walked over and sat down next to Nick, looking over the pool with him. She said, "We need a reward for working full shift today."

Nick turned his head so he was looking at Marielle, he responded, "Sounds like you have something in mind."

Marielle laughed, turning her own head so she looked back at Nick. She suggested, "Well my older brother's best friend is having a party tonight so if you want to go with me to that…"

"Sure," Nick said, cutting her off.

"Cool," Marielle responded with a smile, standing up as the first swimmers logged in near the gate. She finished, "I'll pick you up around nine cause I actually know where it's going to be."

Nick smiled and nodded, letting Marielle leave to greet the members. A party with Marielle. It sounded like fun, but Nick felt bad for not asking Gwen to go with him. Marielle wouldn't mind… so Nick pulled out his phone and dialed Gwen's number.

"Hola!" she said, knowing exactly who was calling.

"Hey, you wanna go to a party with me tonight?" Nick asked, getting straight to the point before Marielle got back over.

"Oh, I would, but I have to baby sit my brother tonight," Gwen responded, regret entering her voice.

"That's okay," Nick responded, a little disappointed.

"But you can still go, I don't care," Gwen finished, "Have fun!"

"Thanks!" Nick replied, "See ya soon!"

"Bye," Gwen said with a laugh, hanging up.

Nick quickly shut his phone and opened it up sideways to reveal a keyboard to type on. He sent Gwen a quick text message:

_Forgot something:_

_ily_

_3 Nick_

Soon after his phone buzzed with a reply text from Gwen:

_ily2, lol_

_3 Gwen_

Nick smiled and shut his phone, shoving it back into his bag.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"So Lil, when I was thinking about what we should do tonight, I overheard these two guys talking about some party down on 5th street. Wanna check it out?" Joe asked.

He was sitting on a stool in the den, his keyboard in front of him. Joe had been working on lyrics for a song he and his brothers had just written when Lily called to ask what they were going to do that night. Little did he know that Lily was sitting almost just like him, except she was cross-legged on the wooden piano bench in front of the grand piano occupying one wall of her family's living room. She had just finished practicing when she had called him.

"Sounds good," Lily responded, "You know that we're leaving immediately even if there's a slight mention of alcohol being involved somewhere?"

"Of course," Joe said.

Lily smiled. "Good," she stated.

"I'll pick you up at seven then," Joe suggested.

"See ya," Lily replied, "Bye!"

"I love you," Joe finished.

"This is sweet!" Joe exclaimed, walking into the huge white house with an arm around Lily's thinning waist.

Lily laughed and responded, "It is, just don't get too carried away."

The house was dark, but with strobe lighting and other colors providing a dizzying aspect to the party. Joe could feel the house shaking with the music, and his own chest pounded with excitement.

"Let's dance!" he shouted, trying to pull Lily into the crowd of closely-packed people jumping and twisting together to the beat.

Lily started to laugh as Joe let himself go. He always danced crazily, and whenever they went to a dance or party together they were stared at. Lily didn't mind, she knew Joe loved the attention and she didn't mind it. Besides, Joe's crazy side was the one she had first fallen in love with.

"Hey," Lily said, touching Joe's shoulder to get his attention. She pointed to the right, adding, "Isn't that-"

"Nick!" Joe yelled. The head of curly hair turned in their direction and a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Joe!" Nick shouted back, "Lily!"

Nick pushed through the crowd, dragging someone behind him. She was pretty, with a cute dress and her light brown hair perfectly straight.

"Who's this?" Lily asked, a bit shocked. She thought for sure Nick would be there with Gwen, not this new girl she didn't recognize.

"This is Marielle," Nick explained, "She and I work together."

"But what about-" Lily was cut off.

"Hey Marielle, nice to meet you," Joe greeted.

"Mari, this is my brother Joe and his girlfriend Lily," Nick said. Marielle said hello and Lily nodded in return.

When the song changed Marielle pulled Nick back to where they had been and they continued dancing. Lily asked Joe if they could go get some punch, and Joe complied.

"What's wrong?" he asked as they stood by the bowl of pink liquid.

"Who's Marielle?" Lily asked.

Joe responded, "Nick's life guarding partner-"

"No, no, I know that. What I meant to ask was where is Gwen?"

"I don't know," Joe admitted. "This isn't like Nick. He must've gotten Gwen's permission, I know he wouldn't just go to a party with another girl and not tell Gwen."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"Outrageously so."

Lily laughed at that last comment and let Joe drag her back onto the dance floor. Meanwhile, Nick and Marielle were sitting in the kitchen, talking.

"I don't think they like me," Marielle said.

"My brother certainly does," Nick countered.

"Yeah, but what about his girlfriend?" Marielle asked.

Nick shrugged. "It just takes Lily a while to get used to new people. That's all."

Marielle still looked unsure.

"Listen, Mari, she'll warm up to you eventually. I told you, it'll just take some time," Nick said reassuringly.

Marielle and Nick returned to the party, enjoying each other's company as much as they could. Lily kept a close watch on them for the rest of the night, but it didn't look like anything was building between the two so she left it alone.

**yay... another chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**izzi**


	6. Chapter 6

**catch up with gwen and kevo!**

**and sorry i forgot to clear this up, but in this story they aren't famous. : (yet)**

**izzi**

chapter six!

Meanwhile, Gwen sat at home on her computer, trying to find someone to talk to. She jumped when the monitor dinged; someone had signed on. It was Kevin.

crzyinluv: hey cap'n kevo

thesmart1: cap'n kevo? never heard that 1 before

crzyinluv: how's life?

thesmart1: pretty awesome. You?

crzyinluv: mmmm…

thesmart1: what is it?

crzyinluv: is nick cheating on me?

thesmart1: no, why?

crzyinluv: he's spending more and more time with mari…

thesmart1: they're just friends. You know that

crzyinluv: nick and I were 'just friends' to begin with.

thesmart1: nick wouldn't do that

crzyinluv: k. how are you and alexa?

thesmart1: still neutral.

crzyinluv: you luv her, don't you?

thesmart1: …

crzyinluv: you totally do!

thesmart1: but she doesn't like me back

crzyinluv: that you know of

thesmart1: …

crzyinluv: have hope. Things will come around.

thesmart1: hope's all I have

crzyinluv: oh well.

thesmart1: works for me. lol.

crzyinluv: oh… my brother's calling me. ttyl!

thesmart1: ttyl

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"What's bothering you?" Lily asked, stirring her Mc Flurry.

Lily and Gwen sat at an outdoors picnic table at the local McDonalds, eating ice cream. It was what they did whenever one of the two needed to vent about something.

"Marielle," Gwen replied, taking a scoop of her own M and M ice cream treat. She chewed harshly on the bits of colorful candy and noticed Lily roll her eyes.

"Not again," Lily said with a sigh. "Why does she bother you so much?"

"She's perfect and I'm not," Gwen explained.

"Marielle is not perfect, and even if you aren't, Nick thinks you are," Lily finished reassuringly.

"Then why did he cancel one of our dates? Again?" Gwen countered, taking another bite of ice cream.

"Maybe he's somewhere with his brothers," Lily suggested, "Joe had to cancel tonight too."

Gwen shook her head. She replied, "I don't think-"

She stopped suddenly and Lily glanced up to see why. Gwen was staring dumbfounded over Lily's shoulder.

"What?" Lily asked, beginning to turn in her seat.

"Don't look!" Gwen whispered harshly.

"Lily jerked her head back around and Gwen explained, "It's Nick."

"Then why are we hiding from him?" Lily asked quietly.

Anger filled Gwen's voice as she responded, "He's with Marielle."

Lily's eyes widened, but went back to normal. She suggested, "Maybe they were just doing some extra life guard training."

Lily flinched at how dumb her idea sounded. Gwen mumbled, "Yeah, I bet a lot of CPR training too."

"Where are they going?" Lily asked.

Gwen replied, "I don't know, but we're about to find out."

She stood, grabbing Lily's thin wrist and jerking her to her feet. Lily trailed behind Gwen as the two silently followed Nick and Marielle through the town. They ended at Orlando Park, the playground near to Nick's house. Nick and Marielle sat on the bench together. Gwen and Lily crouched behind bushes close enough to the two that Nick and Marielle's conversation was heard.

"Truth or dare?" Nick asked.

Lily rolled her eyes and looked over at Gwen. She was fingering the bracelet around her left wrist, the one Nick had given her for her sixteenth birthday.

"This is so low," Lily commented quietly.

"How?" Gwen asked.

Lily gave her a look and explained.

"I'm on my knees behind a bush with my boyfriend's brother's girlfriend, spying on my boyfriend's brother at eight o'clock at night the summer before I leave for college."

"Your boyfriend's brother's girlfriend happens to be one of your best friends so stop complaining!" Gwen whispered back. Lily smiled and they turned their attention back to Nick and Marielle's conversation.

"truth or dare?" Marielle asked.

Nick thought for a moment before responding. He said bravely, "Dare."

"You know you have no more chicken's right?" Marielle asked.

Nick nodded. Marielle thought for a while before finally answering.

"I dare you," Marielle paused, her eyes finding Nick's. She finished quietly, "to kiss me."

Gwen gasped. "He won't do it," she said quickly. Lily just watched.

Nick hesitated before leaning forward and planting a kiss on Marielle's lips. Gwen started cursing under her breath and waited for Nick to pull back.

"Gwen…" Lily said quietly.

Tears filled Gwen's eyes as she watched the kiss progress, the back of Nick's curly head straight in her line of vision. She stood up, sliding off the bracelet. Gwen pulled her arm back and launched the bracelet into the air before turning and running away.

Having been in softball since she was eight, Gwen's aim was exact and her throw was wicked. The air-born bracelet made contact with the dead-center of the back of Nick's head. Harshly too.

Lily stayed where she was as she saw Nick break out of the kiss and turn around quickly, his hand darting to the back of his head. Marielle asked him what was wrong, but Nick was silent. He had finally found what had hit him. A beautiful green bracelet with a charm of a cursive 'N'.

Marielle stood, repeating her earlier question.

"What's wrong?" she asked, placing her hand delicately on Nick's muscular arm.

Nick shook off her touch, running his hands through his hair. He kicked the metal leg of the park bench as Marielle crouched down, noticing something on the ground.

She picked up the bracelet, some of the smooth glass beads cracked from hitting the cement. Nick was tense next to her, not wanting to look at Marielle's face.

"what's this?" she asked quietly.

"You know Gwen?" Nick responded.

"yeah, your best friend."

"Well, she's more than my best friend. She's my girlfriend," Nick said, turning so he looked at Marielle.

Her features fell and she began to look desperate. Almost as if she were going to cry.

"oh, I'm so sorry, Nick I had no idea, this is all my fault…" she spoke quickly and quietly, mostly to herself.

"no, Marielle, it's my fault," Nick finished. "And I think it's time you went home."

Marielle nodded and started backing up. She finally said goodbye and started running in the opposite direction than Gwen. Nick watched her leave, then turned and sat on the bench, putting his head in his hands.

Lily stood up and silently moved so she stood in front of Nick. His fingers were entwined in his dark curls, pulling on his own hair.

"Well you screwed up," Lily finally said.

Nick shot up and he responded quickly, "What the-"

"You do not deserve to have Gwen or Marielle return to you," Lily continued. Nick listened. "And as a friend I don't think you deserve to be talked to right now at all."

Nick sighed. "I know," he whispered, glancing to the left.

Lily stepped forward and slid onto the bench next to nick, placing her hand gently on his knee. His eyes found hers and stayed there.

"but as something close to a big sister, I think you deserve to have your side of the story heard and maybe even some advice," Lily finished quietly.

Nick smiled faintly, but it disappeared quickly.

"what were you thinking?" Lily asked.

Nick thought for a moment, his soft brown eyes searching the ground in front of him. He still held Gwen's bracelet in his hand, as if trying to hold on to her.

"I don't know," Nick responded. "Marielle intrigued me, she was something new."

"do you want something new?"

"No! I want what I used to have," Nick said, glancing down at the bracelet. "I want Gwen."

"You screwed up big time, Nick. I really don't' know if she's going to be willing to take you back," Lily stated plainly. "And if you don't make up before she leaves…"

"What?" Nick asked, shock playing on the features of his face.

"See? You haven't even been paying enough attention to her to know. Her family is moving to California." Lily said.

"No," Nick replied quietly, "when?"

"tomorrow," Lily said so quietly is was barely audible.

"No," Nick repeated.

Lily nodded, staring at the ground in front of her. She glanced at Nick, wondering what he must have been thinking.

He was actually racking his brain for ideas on how to get Gwen back. California? TOMORROW?! He couldn't believe it. And there he had gone and screwed up their relationship the day before she leaves.

"Can I come over to your house tomorrow? I want to see her before she leaves, even if I don't get to talk to her," Nick explained.

Lily met his chocolate-brown eyes, a smile playing on her lips.

"Sure," she said. She laughed. "If you were a girl I'd even let you spend the night."

Nick chuckled, standing up. Lily followed suit and Nick said, "If I was a girl I wouldn't be having these problems."

Lily shrugged. Nick added, "come on, I'll walk you home."

"No," Lily said, cutting him off, "You'll walk me back to McDonald's where I had to leave my car."

Nick laughed and changed direction, falling into step next to Lily. He had shoved his hands in his pockets and was staring at the ground in front of him, not paying attention to Lily's gaze.

"Hey Nick?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he responded, looking up at her. The two stopped walking briefly.

"You'd make a really pretty girl," Lily said with a smile.

Nick studied Lily's dark ringlets and soft facial features. He replied, "If I was a girl I'd look a lot like you."

Lily shrugged. "Exactly."

**dundundun... what will nick do? how did he possibly screw up that bad? will gwen take him back?**

**next chapter will tell! (or maybe in a few after that...)**

**BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!! (plz)**

**izzi**


	7. Chapter 7

**ooo, kay. not many of you are reviewing, and that's making me sad... but i might as well update for those of you that ARE into this story. :**

**izzi**

chapter seven:

Nick slugged through the door, walking to the den. He collapsed onto the black couch but did not cry; he was tired of crying. Instead he lay there, thinking of what had just happened. He felt like someone had ripped out his heart. Nick could've done a number of things to himself in pure anger over how stupid he had been, but his better self got to him first.

"Nick?" Kevin asked, leaning in the doorway.

Nick groaned. Confused, Kevin walked in and sat down next to Nick. Kevin was already dressed in his pajamas, and he looked very tired. But nonetheless, he wanted to see what was wrong with his brother.

"What's the matter?" Kevin asked.

Nick didn't respond.

"Date a dud?" Kevin asked jokingly. Nick groaned and Kevin suddenly got serious, asking, "Wait, where'd you go tonight, out with Gwen?"

"No," Nick responded quietly. "Out with Mari."

"I warned you earlier you shouldn't spend so much time with that girl. What happened?"

"Well, we were playing truth or dare and she dared me to kiss her. I didn't have any chickens left so I did, but no one else was around. At least… we thought no one else was there," Nick explained.

"What happened?" Kevin repeated.

"Gwen and Lily were watching from the bushes. I don't know how or when they got there, but Gwen saw me kiss Marielle. Now she won't talk to me and she's leaving tomorrow," Nick said, sitting up while he spoke.

"Hmmm," Kevin said, leaning back into the couch. He continued, "I don't know what you should do, bro. I'm sorry, I know I usually have great advice and all, but this is kind of un-fixable."

"Ugh," Nick sighed, falling back down.

"Well I'll pray for you if that'll help," Kevin offered.

"Thanks, Kevin, that really means a lot," Nick said sarcastically. Kevin laughed and said goodnight to his brother, heading upstairs to his and Joe's room.

When he entered, Joe was text messaging rapidly on his phone. Kevin went over and laid down in the bed across from Joe, waiting for Joe to finish. Finally he looked up and asked, "What took you so long?"

"Nick's home," Kevin said.

"What?" Joe asked, "Well how was his date?"

Kevin commenced in telling Joe all about Nick's date, and when he was done explaining, Joe's expression was one of pure shock. He responded, "Wow."

"I know," Kevin agreed. "He wants to try to fix it before he leaves, and I didn't have the heart to tell him that it's almost impossible."

Joe nodded. "Well I can't think of any way to help him," Joe admitted.

"I said I'd pray for him," Kevin said.

Joe laughed. "Yeah, I bet he loved that."

"Goodnight Joe."

"Goodnight Kevin."

The two shut off their table-side lamps and turned so their backs were to each other. Both fell asleep thinking of two things: the love of their lives and their poor brother's situation.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

A small group of people stood on Lily's yard, all surrounding Gwen. Nick sat on Lily's front porch, strumming aimlessly at the guitar he had acquired.

His brothers, their parents, and a collection of Gwen's friends(including Lily and Alexa) were all saying goodbye to Gwen. Nick yearned to be up there with them, to know Gwen would remember him.

But he had screwed up, big time, and now he was paying for it. His heart ached for Gwen's trust, but he knew he might never get it again.

Lily glanced back at Nick, making eye contact. Her cheeks glistened; she was crying. Nick smiled sheepishly and Lily motioned him down. Nick put down his guitar and started toward the group, hoping he wasn't going to regret his actions.

When he reached everyone he heard Gwen say, "And I promise to email you guys almost everyday."

All of the girls in the group were crying, and on second glance most of the guys were too. Gwen gave everyone but him a hug, then turned and started to walk down to the car.

Nick put his hand in his pocket, running his fingers over the smooth beads. All of a sudden he called out, breaking from the group and running up to Gwen.

"Gwen… wait!" he shouted.

She turned and stared at him, defiance in her eyes.

"I know I messed up," Nick said, taking Gwen's hand. He turned it palm up and gave her the bracelet.

He pushed her hand closed, saying, "And you know I'm sorry."

Gwen's eyes were on her hand, but they soon shifted to nick. When they locked eyes, Nick saw tears forming in Gwen's.

Gwen shook her head, shoving the bracelet into her purse. She turned and started to walk away, but Nick chased after he, grabbing onto her arm. She turned around and blew up in his face.

"Do not touch me, Nicholas Jerry Jonas!" she screamed, shaking off his arm, "I cannot believe you had the nerve to show up today, much less to speak to me!"

"Gwendolyn Rose, you are blowing this way out of proportion!" Nick countered.

Gwen's voice suddenly dropped to a quiet, angry whisper. A few of her tears now rolled down her cheeks.

Looking Nick straight in his eyes, Gwen said, "if it wasn't obvious last night, it's official now. We. Are. Over. I'm done with you, Nick."

With that she turned, racing to the car. She yanked open the door and slid in, leaving without a second glance.

Nick sank to the ground, his whole body shaking as he cried. Meanwhile, the people behind him were discussing what had just happened.

"What did we miss?" asked Mrs. Jonas.

Joe shook his head and Kevin responded, "You don't want to know."

Lily looked at Joe, signed, and walked up to Nick. She sat next to him, wrapping her arm around his strong, shaking shoulders.

As time passed most of Gwen's friends left. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas returned home with Frankie. Kevin and Alexa eventually left too. Joe went with them, but text messaged Lily before he had gone.

_r u staying with Nick?_

_XD Joe_

Lily text messaged him back quickly.

_yeah, we are outside my house, lol_

_3 yah_

_Lil_

Once everyone had left, Lily and Nick still hadn't moved. She still had her arm draped around his shoulders, so she could tell he wasn't shaking anymore.

"Why did I have to mess up so bad?" asked Nick quietly.

"I don't know. There's not much you can do now, and I don't know what came over you last night," Lily said.

"But I want her back. I want her back _so_ bad." With this Nick looked up, turning his head so he could see Lily.

"I really don't know what you can do," Lily admitted.

"That's okay," Nick said, putting his head back down on his knees.

Lily tilted her head so it rested on Nick's shoulder. He was shaking again, but Lily didn't think he was crying.

"Come on, let's go inside before we fry in this sun," Lily said, patting Nick's leg and standing up.

"I want to stay," Nick responded.

"No," Lily demanded, "This is my house. My rules."

Nick looked up at Lily to see her smiling. He stood up slowly and followed her into her house. It was surprisingly empty; it was rare everyone else in her family was gone.

"I'm gonna get a water, want one?" Lily asked.

Nick said yes and made his way into her living room. Lily soon returned with two waters and took a seat next to Nick.

"Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"thanks," Nick said, "for everything."

"anything for my little Nickers," Lily teased, ruffling his curls.

Nick stood up and said, "I'm gonna head home."

Lily stood up as well.

"Alright, and you know I'm here when you need me," Lily replied.

Nick stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Lily briefly. When he let go he placed a light kiss on Lily's cheek.

"As a thank you," he explained.

Lily said, "And no fireworks-"

"So no worries," Nick finished.

Lily smiled and watched Nick leave. She pulled out her phone and text messaged Joe.

_Nick's coming back now_

_3 Lil_

Soon Joe replied:

_You're such a good person_

_XD Joe_

_awww, thanks._

_3 Lil_

_No prob._

_XD Joe_

Lily's smile grew and she put her phone back in her pocket, returning to her day.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Kevin and Alexa sat next to each other in the movie theater, hardly paying attention to the actual video. Kevin was racking his brain for things he could say or do to give Alexa the hint the liked her, and Alexa was thinking the exact same thing. How could she get Kevin to know she liked him?

During one part of the movie, Kevin did the classic. He yawned, stretching and placing his arm around Alexa's shoulders. She giggled, but leaned into him.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"You're such a dork."

"Am not!" Kevin protested.

Alexa looked at Kevin defiantly and he admitted, "Okay, I guess I am."

"That's okay." Alexa whispered. She took a deep breath and added, "It's why I fell in love with you in the first place."

"What?" Kevin asked, staring straight at Alexa in shock.

Alexa sat up so she could look back at Kevin.

"I love you, Kevin. I keep trying to hint it to you, but you're being as dense as ever and won't see it," Alexa explained.

"Alexa…" Kevin was speechless. "I love you too."

"Really?" Alexa whispered.

Kevin nodded.

"Well then I can't wait to get back to doing this," Alexa said, a smile in her voice.

She leaned over to Kevin, planting her lips on his. Right then they kissed like they hadn't kissed in a whole year and wanted to make up for all of them. The people on either side of them just leaned away, obviously annoyed by the classic young couple: coming to the movies only to make out. Obviously Kevin and Alexa didn't mind. They had each other now and everything was alright.

**yay!! kevin and alexa are together again! but what will nick do to get gwen back? all in the next few chapters... AND lily and joe start to experience some drama! it's gonna be ten chapters long, so you only have three more to go. just keep reviewing and i'll keep updating!!**

**izzi**


	8. Chapter 8

**yay! i love this next section. :))) and lets just say, if you're a nickluver, you should pretend you're gwen. i know you'll want to. this section almost brought my friend to tears. :)))**

**this chapter also starts Lily's birthday... have any of you figured out what wrong with Lily by now? i'm just gonna assume none of you have cause NONE OF YOU REVIEW!**

**izzi**

chapter eight

Nick paced in front of his computer. It was a Saturday night, Gwen probably wasn't even online. Still… he had his guitar ready next to him.

Finally his computer 'dinged'. He was online. Nick slid into the chair, studying the screen as he searched for what could be Gwen's new screen name.

His heart skipped a beat when his eyes caught it.

_there's no place like home : (_

And the little person was green. Gwen was online.

Nick picked up his guitar but did not tune it, he already did earlier that afternoon and he had only limited time to do this.

Nick turned on his webcam and clicked the icon to record a video message. When he saw his own image on the screen he began to talk.

"Hey Gwen. I know it took you a while to decide to open this, but I'm glad you did," Nick started, leaving behind the rehearsed speech he had made up earlier. Somehow the words currently flowing from his mouth sounded better.

"I know you are still angry with me, and you have every right to be. What I did was horrible, and another sorry isn't going to do it. But I know what will."

Nick cleared his throat and began to play the beginning chords of his latest song. Soon he began to sing:

_Hello Beautiful, how's it goin,_

_I hear it's wonderful, in California._

_I've been missin you._

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly._

_Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly!_

_Cause I could go across the world and see everything, _

_And never be satisfied._

_If I couldn't see those eyes._

_Hello Beautiful, it's been a long time,_

_Since my phone's rung, and you've been on that line,_

_I've been missin you._

_Yeah it's true._

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly._

_Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly!_

_Cause I could go across the world and see everything,_

_And never be satisfied._

_If I couldn't see those eyes._

When he finished he looked back up at the camera, wrapping up his video.

"I hope you know that I meant every word of that song. I know you know I can't lie when I sing… so please. We don't have to hit it off right away, or ever again if you don't want to. But it would mean the world to me to hear your voice again. I love you."

Nick leaned forward, ending the video. He sent it to Gwen after checking to see she was still online.

He sat staring oat the screen for a moment before he remembered what he had said at the beginning of his video. It would probably take Gwen a long time to watch his message, if she even did. Finally, he got up and took his guitar back downstairs to the den.

Gwen sat at her computer in her new bedroom in her new home. California was absolutely amazing, but her screen name said it all. She missed Wycoff, New Jersey and all of her friends. Especially Lily, Alexa, Kristin, Alyssa, David, and of course three of the four Jonas boys.

Suddenly her computer make a dinging noise and an automated voice told her she had received a new video message. Gwen glanced up from her book to see who it was from.

_Music __à__ Life… juniorguitarist_

Nick.

Gwen hesitated. Her first instinct was to watch the video, but that would be breaking her trend of ignoring Nick's attempts at communication. She thought for a moment, then made a decision.

She reached forward with her right hand, gently resting it on the black mouse. Sliding it across the Harry Potter mouse pad, Gwen's pointer finger clicked down on the left button, opening Nick's video.

Suddenly Nick appeared, wearing her favorite of his outfits. His hair was as neat as a mess of curly hair could get, and his dark eyes almost glowed.

Gwen sat up, her book dropping out of her lap and onto the floor. She didn't notice; she was too wrapped up in what Nick was saying.

Gwen's eyes began to water as he began to sing. She listened to the words, letting them flow through her.

She felt warm tears roll down her cheeks and drop into her lap. Gwen couldn't believe she had gone so long without this boy.

Without a second thought she reached for her house phone, dialing Nick's number. She wiped her eyes and listened to it ring, praying someone was home at the Jonas household.

"Hello?" someone asked. The voice was slightly on the higher side and a touch nasally. Gwen smiled at the familiarity.

"Cap'n Kevo?" Gwen asked.

"Gwenny the Pooh!" Kevin exclaimed. "What great turn of fate has you calling our home?"

Gwen started laughing and responded, "Is Nickers home?"

Kevin smiled and Gwen could hear it in his voice, "Yeah."

"Can I talk to him?"

Gwen heard Kevin shout up the stairs. Suddenly she realized what she was doing; who she was going to talk to for the first time in a twenty days. Her smile dropped and she glanced at the frozen image of Nick on her computer screen.

"Hello?" the voice was low, much lower than Kevin's. Gwen could tell that Kevin had withheld the information as to who was calling.

"Nick?" Gwen asked, her voice much weaker than she wanted it to be.

"Gwen?" Nick replied, his voice suddenly as weak as hers.

At the sound of his voice, especially at saying her name, Gwen's eyes started to water again. She couldn't believe she had separated herself from him for so long.

"Nick…" Gwen's voice cracked. She tried to continue. "I watched your video."

"Really?" Nick asked, "Did you like it?"

"I loved it," Gwen replied.

Nick smiled but said nothing.

"I'm so sorry," Gwen whispered.

"For what?" Nick asked, surprised.

"Ignoring you."

"Don't apologize, you had every right to. I was a horrible boyfriend, and besides ruining our relationship I ruined our friendship and broke your heart."

"What is broken can most always be mended," Gwen responded.

"That's what I tried to do with my song."

"You always have had a way with words," Gwen finished.

There was a short silence, but Nick broke it by saying his mom needed to sue the phone. They said goodbye, then right before he hung up Nick said, "I love you."

He waited, hoping this silence wasn't because Gwen had hung up. He also prayed it wasn't too soon to say what he did.

"I love you too," Gwen finally said, her smile heard in her voice.

Nick smiled and hung up the phone, falling backwards onto his bed. He sighed, then a thought came to him. He raced out of his room and downstairs to the den, tossing his mother the phone on the way.

He grabbed his guitar and his notebook, sitting down on the couch. All of a sudden he began to play from his heart, a song forming.

_Take my hand tonight, we can run so far,_

_We can change the world, do anything we want._

_We could stop for hours, just starin at the stars,_

_Reach on down to show us._

_You know when the sun forgets to shine,_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night,_

_We'll be runnin so fast we could fly, tonight._

_Even when we're miles and miles apart,_

_You're still holdin on to my heat,_

_Promise we'll never be apart, I know, we're inseparable._

_We could run for hours, if you wanted to,_

_I would not get tired, because I'd be with you._

_I'd keep singing this song, until the very end._

_We'd have done all these things, yeah!_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine,_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night,_

_We'll be runnin so fast we could fly, tonight._

_Even when we're miles and miles apart,_

_You're still holdin on to my heat,_

_Promise we'll never be apart, I know, we're inseparable._

_I would give it all, never let you fall,_

_Cause you know, we're inseparable._

_I would give it up, just to show you I'm in love,_

_Cause you know, we're inseparable!_

"Dude," Joe said from the doorway, "What was that?"

Nick looked up at Joe, beaming. He responded, "A song."

"what's going on?" Kevin asked, appearing next to Joe.

"Nick wrote a new song in less than four minutes," Joe responded. "And it's _good_."

"Really?" Kevin asked, perking up.

Nick nodded. He explained, "It's about Gwen."

Joe smiled, thinking back on the lyrics. His little brother must have made up with Gwen just moments before.

"Can I hear it?" Kevin asked, walking over and sitting next to Nick.

Nick nodded, and Joe joined his brothers on the couch. Nick began to play his song again. Kevin and Joe both took sheets from the notebook next to Nick; Joe writing down lyrics and Kevin recording chord progression.

Nick just kept playing his song, so happy and inspired. He could've sat there all day singing; now that he had Gwen again.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Wake up sleepyhead," someone cooed softly in Lily's ear.

She smiled but shook her head, not willing to open her eyes.

"Come on, Birthday Girl, you have a big day ahead of you," the voice said again. It was low and smooth, the breath it traveled on was warm against her ear.

"Go away, Joseph," Lily mumbled, swatting the air blindly.

"No way, Lillian," Joe responded, his lips hovering over her ear.

He kissed her temple, whispering, "Come on."

Lily shook her head again, so Joe moved down and pressed his lips lightly against her cheek. "Now?" he asked.

"Not yet," Lily replied.

"Alright then," Joe said, "You give me no choice."

Lily smiled, waiting for what Joe was going to do. Suddenly his perfect teeth clamped down on her ear. It was soft, but still with some force.

"Oww!" Lily shouted, many things happening at once. Her eyelids flew open as she shoved Joe backwards, sitting up at the same time.

Joe fell to the floor and began to laugh as Lily's hand went to her ear. Joe stood up, collecting himself.

"Come on, Lil, I didn't bite you that hard," Joe said. "And it did wake you up."

Lily looked at Joe, exaggerating her pain in her expression. Joe's face fell as he reached for Lily's hand.

He pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on her head. He said, "I'm sorry, Boo. I didn't mean for it to hurt."

"That's okay," Lily responded, squeezing Joe's chest.

Joe pulled back just enough to go for a kiss. Lily stopped him, saying, "Eww, Joe. Morning breath! Let me take a shower and brush my teeth first."

Joe sighed but stepped away from Lily so she could leave to take a shower. He rand downstairs as she stepped under the hot water, so far pleased with her day. Joe waking her up? _Good call, Mom. _she thought.

Lily stood at her closet, rifling through her clothing to find the dress she had purchased for this day. Smiling, she pulled it out and over her head. Her dark ringlets were soaking wet, but she usually let her hair air-dry anyway so she thought nothing of it.

After applying a bit more makeup than usual, Lily ran downstairs to see their already small living room housing three extra people.

Mrs. Jonas and Lily's mom were gossiping on the couch while paying a slight bit of attention to Frankie and Lily's younger brother, Jeremy, who were playing some video game. Sitting on the floor were Joe and Lily's fourteen-year-old brother Shawn. Joe was watching Shawn do some card trick he had learned off of the internet; and Joe was genuinely amazed.

"Well I'm glad you all are having so much fun," Lily said from the doorway.

Everyone's heads turned to see Lily. She smiled and showed off her dress.

"Happy Birthday!" Jeremy and Frankie yelled simultaneously.

"Thanks," Lily said.

Joe stood up, walking up to Lily. He hugged her and put his arm around her thin waist, leading her to the kitchen.

Joe lifted Lily up and sat her on the counter. Joe stood in front of her with one hand on either side of her legs.

"and what would the birthday girl like for breakfast?" Joe asked.

Lily smiled and answered, "Just a glass of water."

Joe obliged. Lily took a gulp and set the cup down beside her on the counter. Joe stood in front of her again.

"Anything else?" he asked.

Lily suggested, "How about a kiss from the best boyfriend ever?"

Joe smiled and the two leaned together. They began to kiss and did so fro a few minutes before Jeremy and Frankie walked into the room.

"Ew, kissing. How gross," Jeremy said.

Joe pulled away from Lily and Frankie countered, "Kissing isn't gross, or they wouldn't do it all the time."

Lily laughed and Frankie and Jeremy left the kitchen. Joe leaned against the counter next to Lily.

"So where's the rest of your family?" she asked.

"Dad's at work and Kevin took Nick to get something last minute for the party," Joe explained.

"Why didn't you go with?" Lily asked.

Joe shrugged. He said, "I was told I couldn't. But it all worked out cause I got to wake you up."

"Thanks for that, by the way," Lily commented.

Joe smiled, patting her knee.

"Anytime," he responded.

**yay again! now plz... REVIEW!! the more you review, the faster you'll learn what's to come of Lily's birthday! and trust me... it's exciting. :))**

**izzi**


	9. Chapter 9

**okay... so i've officially broken. i got ONE good review about someone wanting to know what happens to Lily on her birthday and now i'm posting it. some people are like, 'i'll post at 100 reviews!'. i'll be married if i have to wait for that many reviews!**

**lol. but whatever. this is probably one of the most intense chapters. but not intense in _that_ way(get your minds out of the gutters, please) :)**

**enjoy!**

**izzi**

chapter nine:

The day passed quickly, anywhere Lily went someone told her happy birthday. She spend the whole time with Joe, too. It seemed like her day could get much better.

Then it was time for the party.

Lily's backyard had been decked-out for the occasion. Streamers, balloons, and signs added a colorful touch to the many tables dotting the yard. The grass had been cut short and was soft on Lily's bare feet as she stood gazing over the area.

"You should probably go out front, Petunia, people are arriving," said Mr. Berkley, walking past Lily with a tray of hotdogs waiting to be grilled.

"Go on, " Joe prompted, planting a kiss on top of her curly head. "I'll stay back here to help your dad."

Lily smiled and ran around to the front of the house, noticing people starting to park in front of the house. She gave out hugs and welcomes as family, friends, and coworkers filed past her. Lily watched a familiar light-blue convertible pull up, and shrieked when she saw who occupied the back seat.

"Gwenny the Pooh!" Lily screamed.

"Lil Bear!" Gwen responded, leaping out of the car and running up to Lily.

The two embraced, staying that way for a while. Kevin parked the car and he, Nick, and Alexa walked up to the two.

"I can't believe you came all the way from Cali!" Lily exclaimed.

Gwen shrugged, backing up so someone else could hug her. Once Kevin, Alexa, and Nick did so, the four started to walk around to the back of the house.

"Nick, wait!" Lily called, "I want to talk to you."

Nick soon appeared at Lily's side.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Lily hugged him again, then explained, "You made up with Gwen!"

Nick smiled. "Yeah, I sent her a video-"

"I'll have to see it," Lily demanded.

Nick looked like he had been slapped, but then Lily added, "If you don't mind."

"Not at all," he said, "I'll send it to you once I get home."

As another car full of guests arrived, Lily waved. Nick glanced down and when her dress came up a little bit he gasped. She had a huge, nasty-looking bruise on her left thigh.

"What's that?" Nick asked, motioning toward it.

"Oh, I ran into the table. That's all," Lily explained.

"But that's a really bad bruise, and you've never bruised easily in your life," Nick protested.

"You know how clumsy I am," Lily said dismissively.

"I guess," Nick mumbled, turning around and walking to the back yard of Lily's house.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"So how's the party?" Joe asked from the microphone stand. A make-shift stage had been created, and the stereo system was hooked up with a microphone and everything. Joe was the host of this party, he had planned the entire thing.

Everyone clapped in response to his question. He smiled, pleased with how his party had turned out. Lily looked great, and was having an amazing time. Looking around, he could see that most people had finished their classic picnic-style lunch that Lily's dad had made.

"So… since most people are done eating, how about some cake and ice cream?" Joe offered. Everyone clapped again; it was sort of their universal response.

"Sweet," Joe responded, "Can I ask the birthday girl to join me up here on stage?"

Lily smiled and walked up to the front of the stage, giving Joe her hand and letting him pull her up. They stood side by side with their arms around each other; Joe had taken the microphone out of the stand and was carrying it around with him.

"On the count of three, everybody," Joe commanded. "One… two… three!"

Everyone began to sing 'Happy Birthday', and Kevin and Nick walked onstage, carrying a huge cake with them. Eighteen, brightly burning candles adorned it, and it took Lily a few breaths to get them all out. Once she did, everyone cheered, and Kevin handed the cake to her dad so he could cut it and return with the pieces for everyone.

"Okay, well Mr. Berkley is going to cut the cake and hand it out to everyone then, so for right now I'd like to ask for everyone's attention once again."

Joe waited until everyone was looking at him. Then he turned to Lily and said, "You've always been the biggest fan of my music, besides my family of course, and so I wanted to honor you with that."

Joe looked over his shoulder and nodded. Nick started to play the electric keyboard that had been set up on the stage. Kevin had his acoustic guitar, and soon Joe began to sing. He and Nick switched off singing lines in the verses, then they both sang the chorus. The entire song Joe looked straight at Lily, holding her hand in his.

_If the heart is always searchin, can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone, I can't make it on my own._

_Dreams can't take the place of lovin you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true:_

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me,_

_Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side,_

_When I hold you in my arms, _

_I know that it's forever,_

_I just wanna let you know, I never wanna let you go,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waitin, to be with you again?_

_I'm gonna tell you that I love you, in the best way that I can._

_I can't take a day without you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me,_

_Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side,_

_When I hold you in my arms, _

_I know that it's forever,_

_I just wanna let you know, I never wanna let you go,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_Movin on, I start to realize,_

_I can reach my tomorrow, I can hold my head up high_

_And it's all because you're by my side,_

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me,_

_Everything's alright, when you're right here by my side,_

_When I hold you in my arms, _

_I know that it's forever,_

_I just wanna let you know, I never wanna let you go,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

By the end of the song, Lily's eyes had overflowed. Tears ran down her cheeks and she hugged Joe, squeezing him so tight he thought she'd never let go. When she did back up, Joe kissed her. It was a single, long one, and when he was done they smiled at each other. Lily then walked over and hugged both Nick and Kevin as she tried to stop the steady flow of water from her eyes.

She hurried back over to Joe and hugged him one last time, whispering, "That was the best, most amazing birthday gift ever."

Joe smiled and let go; Mr. Berkley had reappeared with the cake. Lily had to mingle with her guests and talk to them, and Joe stayed attached to her hip the entire time.

After receiving a hug from her Nana, Lily introduced Joe. Her Nana said, "Oh, I remember this one from long ago. Quite the charmer."

Joe just smiled modestly. Lily laughed. She said, "Yeah, how about that birthday present?"

"Pretty amazing," Nana replied. She leaned in and whispered to Lily, "That boy's a keeper for sure."

Lily laughed again and moved on to someone else. As she walked around with Joe, she told him, "Well, my Nana approves of you."

"That's always good," Joe responded.

Lily laughed.

"I'm not being sarcastic."

"Since when?" Lily asked.

"Well, I'd have to say that family reunions would be a little awkward if your family ended up not liking me. I mean, heck, my family loves you so you have nothing to worry about," Joe explained.

"Woah, Joe, let's take this one step at a time. I like being just boyfriend and girlfriend for now. That'll all come with time," Lily said. Joe shrugged and they ran into Kevin and Alexa.

"Hey you two," Kevin said.

"Howdy," Joe responded. Lily laughed.

"So Lil, are you, me, and Mabes still on for tonight?" Alexa asked.

"Heck yeah!" Lily replied.

"Sweet," Alexa finished.

"Why don't you go on right now?" Joe offered. When Alexa and Lily agreed, Joe left to get back to the stage and Lily and Alexa went to find their friend Mabeline.

Mabeline, or 'Mabes' as they called her, plus Alexa and Lily, had performed in the school's talent show. The three had done a trio every year, and they thought it'd be fun to perform this year's trio at Lily's party.

When they got on stage, Joe gave them an introduction and Kevin started the music. They were performing 'What I Like About You', and a lot of the audience was getting into it. The song was widely popular, so everyone knew it.

When the girls finished they were met with monstrous applause, and their performance had left Lily with a sort of high that stayed with her for the rest of the day.

Once the party had ended and everyone had left, Lily looked over her back yard. It was still colorful, but now there was food and paper plates everywhere. She sighed, thinking it'd take forever to clean up this mess.

"Need some help?" Joe asked, wrapping his arm around Lily. She turned to look at him, and saw Gwen, Nick, Alexa, and Kevin behind him.

"Are you all here to assist?" Mr. Berkley asked.

Joe nodded.

Mr. Berkley then began to order everyone around, telling them what to clean up and where to put it. Lily thought to herself: _Well then, I guess it won't be that hard to clean after all._

"Thanks for helping me pick up," Lily said to the small group of people situated around her kitchen.

"Sure thing," Gwen replied from the sink where she and Nick were washing dishes.

Lily sighed and walked over to Joe. He was wiping down the counter as Alexa moved food from its surface. She rested her head on Joe's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Tired?" he asked. He noticed how cold her forehead felt against his skin.

"Mhmm," she replied.

Kevin glanced at the clock on the oven he was scrubbing down.

"It's only seven," he commented.

Lily shrugged, a large yawn erupting from her mouth. Joe wrapped his arm around her waist as she leaned into him more. His arm almost went all the way around her body.

'_She's lost so much weight,' _Joe thought to himself.

"Kevin? Can you get me a bottle of water?" Lily asked quietly.

Kevin walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle. He handed it to Lily, then watched her carefully as she tried to open it.

"Do you need help?" Kevin asked, noticing her struggle.

With a satisfying _CRACK!_ the bottle opened. Lily took a big gulp of water, feeling the cold liquid slide down her throat.

Suddenly Lily started shaking. The cap slid out of her hand and clicked as it made contact with the tile floor.

"Joe…" Lily's voice was as shaky as her hands.

The bottle of water dropped from her grip. It hit the floor and rolled, spilling water all around. Alexa, Gwen, and Nick were suddenly as worried and attentive as Kevin and Joe.

"What, Boo?" Joe asked softly, his eyes trying to lock on Lily's.

"I.. I'm really…" Lily's voice faded. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell. Joe caught her delicate body as it rushed to the floor.

Knowing Joe was too shocked to act, Kevin's first aid training went into overdrive. He immediately started ordering everyone around.

"Alexa! Clean the spilled water!" he shouted. She grabbed a towel and began.

"Joe! Help me move her into the living room!" Kevin then picked up Lily's feet, Joe hooking his arms under Lily's armpits. Nick thought ahead and raced into the living room to clear the area.

Kevin called over his shoulder, "Gwen! Call 911 and get an AED!"

Once they reached the living room, Joe and Kevin laid Lily on her back. Joe started pounding on her shoulders, trying to wake her up. Kevin made Joe stop, then kneeled next to Lily's head.

Kevin leaned forward, putting his ear a little bit above her mouth. Kevin watched to see if her chest was rising; no such luck.

Suddenly worried about his brother, Kevin said, "Joe-"

"Do it," Joe commanded, his eyes never leaving Lily.

Kevin nodded, then stretched his cotton shirt over Lily's mouth and began CPR.

(A/N: Some of you might not know this, so I'll explain. When performing CPR, you should use a face guard or breathable fabric over the victim's mouth. This helps prevent passing of germs and works as a guard so if the victim starts to puke it doesn't go into your mouth.)

A few long moments later the ambulance arrived and the professionals began to help Lily. One doctor congratulated the group of young adults standing around him.

"Good job. You did the right thing, and it probably saved this girl's life," the doctor said.

Kevin nodded. Alexa walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his waist, giving him a squeeze.

"So she's going to live?" Joe asked, a thread of hope in his voice.

"Probably, son," the doctor responded.

The doctor then turned and left with the rest of the people. Nick, Gwen, Kevin, and Alexa all walked back toward the kitchen, but Joe stayed in the open doorway watching the ambulance drive away.

'_Let her live,' _he prayed silently, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

**awww! i hope Lily lives! of course i actually know what's gonna happen... but what about all of you? should Lily live? tell me in your REVIEWS!! plz and thank you!**

**izzi**


	10. Chapter 10

**fine, i give in. here's the final chapter!! yay! i love this ending... cause it catches you off guard!**

**and yes. lily lives. :)**

**izzi**

chapter ten:

Lily awoke but did not open her eyes. She was aware of the beeping coming from all around her. The sheets over her were stiff and unfamiliar. The cotton nightgown she wore was soft but not her own.

The last thing she registered was the smooth, firm hand that gripped her own. Smiling, she opened her eyes. She knew who was with her.

Joe sat in the chair next to her bed, his right hand holding Lily's. He had laid his other arm on the bed and rested his head on his forearm. Lily could see only his messy black hair.

She listened for a moment and heard his steady breathing; Joe had fallen asleep. Lily didn't want to wake him, but she wanted to talk to him.

"Joe," she whispered.

Immediately his head shot up and his eyes flew open. Joe shifted so he was sitting on the bed next to Lily. He pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair. Lily wrapped her arms around his torso, squeezing him tightly.

"I'm so happy you're awake," Joe said, his voice a bit gravely.

"I'm so happy you're here," Lily responded.

Joe pulled way from Lily but didn't move from his seat on her bed. His eyes were pained and red; he had been crying. Lily stroked his cheek. Joe put his hand over hers and turned his head so he kissed her palm.

"What's wrong with me?" Lily asked quietly, not quite sure she wanted to hear what he was going to say.

"The doctors have diagnosed you with anorexia nervosa," Joe responded.

Lily shook her head. She started to protest, "No, it can't be. I was never starving myself, it was just a diet-"

"They said you'd argue," Joe said solemnly, cutting her off.

Lily looked at her hands. They were bony and pale, her veins showing clearly through her light skin. She tried to remember the last time she ate. Maybe a carrot or two at her party…

"What are we going to do?" Lily whispered, glancing up at Joe.

Joe was quiet for a moment before he responded. He chose his words carefully so he didn't lead Lily on to anything.

"You need to stay in the hospital for a little while… because you lost too much weight," Joe finally said.

Lily's dark blue eyes searched his face. Her hair was messy but Joe still thought she looked beautiful. Lily's face began to drop as she let Joe's words sink in.

"What about you?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"You know how my brothers and I made a demo CD and sent it to a few recording studios?"

Lily nodded.

"Well Kevin was going to wait to tell me until tonight, but one of the studios called him back and said they wanted to hear more from us," Joe explained. "If we do well, Kevin, Nick, and I might get signed as a band."

"That's amazing!" Lily exclaimed, a smile breaking out across her face. "When do you leave? I want to come!"

"You can't," Joe stated. "We leave tomorrow."

"Oh," Lily responded, her face falling again.

Hope glimmered in her eyes as she looked back up. A thought had crossed her mind, and she decided to try it out on Joe.

"But when I'm out of the hospital and you're back from recording we can be together," she explained.

Joe's face stayed somber, and it killed Lily not to know why. Soon after he explained.

"Your parents have decided that you went anorexic out of stress from your life. A boyfriend, college preparations, and the ever-lasting struggle to look perfect… it all pushed you to the edge. So your parents decided to get rid of it all," Joe spoke quietly, not wanting to say what he had to.

"All of it?" Lily asked.

Joe nodded. "After you get out of the hospital, your parents are sending you to this sort of get-away where you can just relax and get yourself back under control. I'm not allowed to go with you though."

It pained him to say that last sentence, and it pained Lily to hear it.

"When I get back…"

"I'll be at college," Joe interrupted. "And you'll be on your way. You need to move on. I need to move on. And this is the only way."

Lily studied Joe's face, his angular figures dark and miserable but still absolutely amazing. She couldn't possibly imagine not having contact with Joe for a few days… much less for a few months or years.

"So is this goodbye?" Lily asked, a tear sliding down her cheek and dropping into her lap.

Joe nodded. Lily leaned forward to kiss him, but Joe put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her back. He stood and leaned down, planting his lips softly on her forehead. They stayed in that position for a moment; Lily let her eyes close as another tear escaped.

"Bye, Boo," Joe whispered, his lips brushing against her skin.

Lily choked on a sob, not finding it in her to respond. She didn't open her eyes until she heard the door of her room close. Joe was gone. Possibly forever.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Lily walked around the dorm she had bunked in for the past year. It was early June and she was packing up for her summer vacation after her freshmen year in college. Her roommate, Zoë, was helping.

"So who all's coming today?" Zoë asked.

"Oh, everyone," Lily responded, her smile reflecting in her voice.

"Like…" Zoë prompted.

Lily caught shirt after shirt as Zoë tossed them to her. Lily thought about who all her mom said would come… her parents were the only certain people, but it seemed like Mrs. Berkley had hinted toward other guests.

"My parents and maybe a few other people from my hometown," Lily replied.

After packing her suitcases as tight as she could, Zoë helped Lily carry her luggage downstairs to the lobby. They met up with their other friends, all who had gathered to say goodbye to Lily.

Jaxin, with her beautiful smile and caring nature, was the first to embrace Lily. Dylan and Jacob came next, Dylan with his warm hugs and Jacob's goofy but reassuring attitude. Zoe was last, her short brown hair and distinct laugh definitely making a lasting impression in Lily's mind. Lily felt sad for having to leave these people, her friends, but she knew she'd see them all again once August rolled around.

With a final wave and call of 'goodbye', Lily walked out of the building and into the cool June breeze. She shielded her eyes from the sun, staring in the distance toward the cars speeding in her direction.

She walked toward the black minivan that stopped in front of her. Lily set her bags on the ground and raced forward into her parents' awaiting arms.

"I missed you guys," Lily said, trying to hold back her tears.

Her mom stroked Lily's cheek, a look of pure joy in Mrs. Berkley's eyes.

"I love you Lillian," her mom whispered.

"There are some other people who came to see you," her dad announced, moving to the side.

Lily gasped, grasping Kevin, Alexa, Nick and Gwen's attention. They had all been leaning against Kevin's blue convertible, but they all turned when they heard Lily.

She ran the entire distance separating her from her friends, flying into Kevin's arms. In turn she embraced Nick, Gwen, and Alexa too.

"You came!" she shouted.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Nick said quietly.

"Wait!" Kevin exclaimed. "We have a present for you."

Lily closed her eyes and held out her hand. She felt something cold and smooth drop gently into her palm.

"Open your eyes," Kevin said. Lily could hear the smile in his voice.

Lily looked at her hand. She held a necklace, the silver pendant shaped like a guitar pick. Engraved in the pick was a shield, with the letters 'JB' inside the outline. The necklace was beautiful, but Lily didn't fully understand it.

"What does it mean?" Lily asked.

"It's our symbol," Kevin explained, "Jonas Brothers."

"Oh my gosh," Lily said excitedly. "You three got your deal? YOU'RE A BAND NOW??"

Nick and Kevin nodded. Lily shrieked and threw herself at them, hugging both boys again.

"How long ago?" Lily asked.

"About a year," Nick replied.

"And that's not all," Alexa interrupted.

She raised her arm so it was directly in front of her, wiggling her fingers in Lily's face. Lily looked at Alexa's hand, then gasped when she saw the silver band encasing Alexa's ring finger.

"You're getting married!" Lily realized.

Alexa smiled, then nodded.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Lily asked even though she could've guessed.

"That would be me," Kevin responded, walking up to Alexa and placing his arm around her waist.

Lily smiled, she felt extremely happy for her friends. At the same time, though, she felt sad about how much she missed. Lily hadn't realized that life had moved on without her.

_Moved on._

Joe.

As if on cue, a voice came from the end of the car. It was low and smooth, like a spoken ballad.

"Did you make any new friends?"

Kevin and Alexa moved to the side so Lily had a straight shot at Joe. They held each other's gaze for a moment. A small smile spread across Lily's lips.

"Of course," she responded. "Dylan, Zoe, Jacob, Jaxin…"

Joe slid off the back of the car, turning to face Lily.

"Any of them more than friends?" Joe asked. He began to slowly make his way toward Lily.

Lily started walking too. She replied, "No, but there is this one guy I know."

"Really?" Joe asked, playing dumb.

"Mhmm."

"Is he caring, handsome, and insanely hilarious?" Joe's goofy grin started to sparkle in his eyes as it appeared on his lips.

"Wow," Lily said, almost standing directly in front of Joe. They stopped walking, Lily looking up into his liquid brown eyes. "It's as if you already know him."

Joe leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Lily. She buried her face in his shirt, the cotton vintage tee soft against her skin.

Joe put his face in her hair, taking in a deep breath. He didn't recognize the perfume she was wearing.

"What do you smell like?" he asked.

Lily chuckled. "My friend gave it to me. It's scented like lilies."

Joe laughed. It was a cute idea, and a clever play on Lily's name. He couldn't believe how good it felt to have her in his arms again.

His mind flashed back to when we saw her running toward his brothers just a few moments ago. She looked healthy and happy. It was almost as if she was glowing.

"You look beautiful," Joe commented quietly.

Lily's lips pulled back into a smile. Her breath was warm against Joe's neck. Her response was barely more than a whisper, but Joe heard it clear as day.

"I feel beautiful too."

**yay! i love the ending. :) it's so cute.**

**but do YOU love it?**

**REVIEW!! and i have tons of other stories that i wanna post, so i'll get right to that!**

**thanks for the support! :)))))**

**izzi**


End file.
